The Origin Stories
by Tatiana Ekaterina
Summary: Includes Esme, Meet Carlisle, a one shot, as "chapter 1" Related one shots that I will continue to add detailing the first meetings of our Beloved Cullens. Stephenie's World, Mult. POVs. Next up- Carlisle, Meet Edward.


**So now I'm editing what I initially wrote as a one shot about the first meeting between Carlisle and Esme. I'm including other related one-shots soon about more first meetings of our beloved Cullens, and calling the whole thing The Origin Stories. Stephenie Meyer once said (in an interview, I believe) Carlisle first met Esme when she was 16: he was treating her for a broken leg from when she fell out of a tree. He was working in a small hospital in Coumbus, Ohio at the time, and he left the hospital a month later. Was that the whole story? Of course not! I've taken the liberty of filling in the blanks. Thanks to her for sharing her characters with us. And so…**

_The Origin Stories, _

_(or, How We All Met)_

1-Esme, meet Carlisle.

POV: Esme

Time: 1911, on a farm outside Columbus, Ohio.

I had climbed up into the tree to get a better look at the window. My girlfriend Mary's sister was about to marry into the family of the owner. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The structure dated all the way back to 1830, Mary said. Even though I had lived close by for all of my sixteen years, I had never been on the grounds of their farm before. It was the day before the wedding, and Mary was showing me the grounds. The crops could not hold my interest; I had seen it all before. I wanted to explore the barn. While the structure itself was unmistakably impressive, it was the north window that really caught my attention.

"Robert's grandfather made that, he was an artist," Mary told me when she saw what I was staring at.

Robert was Mary's soon to be brother-in-law. "It's unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, well, apparently it's dedicated to Robert's mother. That's her as a little girl."

"I thought the barn was built in 1830," I asked, confused.

"It was, that window was put in about thirty or forty years later, I believe," Mary told me.

The glass window showed a little blond girl in a cornfield, running with her hair and dress billowing out in the wind. The detail was overwhelming, and the expression on the girl's face seemed to be one of pure freedom. I couldn't see it as clearly as I would have liked from the ground, and there was no loft to climb into on the north side of the barn, only the south. The light broke through the window just right, lighting the little girl. It was then that I noticed the large tree just to the side of the barn. There was a branch that I could reach to pull me up.

"I'm getting a closer look." I said impulsively.

"I beg your pardon?" Mary asked, apprehensive.

"I have to see that window." I didn't wait for her answer; I ran to the tree and began to climb. I was pulling my legs up before Mary could even react.

"Esme! You'll ruin your dress! You'll get hurt!" She exclaimed.

I merely laughed. I had climbed more than my fair share of trees since I was little. I scurried higher and was rewarded with a clear view of the girl in the window.

"Oh be careful!" Mary yelled.

"I will!" I answered her. Then I leaned over to see the detail of a bird flying over the girl's head that wasn't so visible from the ground. My dress caught on a branch I didn't see.

"Oh!" I knew I was falling, but there was nothing I could do. Mary couldn't possibly catch me.

"Esme!" She yelled. I hit the ground and heard a distinct crack. Pain shot right up my leg. I was completely disoriented for a moment, but thankfully I hadn't landed on my head and there was no blood. My leg started swelling and turned blue immediately, but I couldn't take that in. Mary moved toward me, but I shook my head to try and think clearly. It was difficult.

"Mary, get help!" I gasped. The pain wasn't lessening. I looked down and almost threw-up. My leg was sticking out at a sickening angle. Mary ran faster than I'd ever seen her move, and thankfully my father was just inside the main house. When he came outside though, he panicked.

"Esme, what happened?" He called to me. I couldn't open my mouth to answer him because the pain was so blinding. I was barely conscious. Mary spoke instead.

"She wanted to see the window so she climbed that tree." She said.

"Oh Esme!" He cried exasperatedly, he didn't say any more as he swiftly picked me up. "Mary, please ask Robert to fetch the doctor."

"The doctor is out of town," replied a male voice. Robert had come to see what was happening, followed by some of his guests; including my mother.

"Esme!" My mother cried- I was hearing my name an awful lot today it seemed. I groaned.

"Her leg is broken, she fell from a tree." My father said evenly.

"What can we do?" My mother asked.

"I'll take her to Columbus in my cart," Robert answered, "but the hospital is quite a ways from here I'm afraid," he said gravely.

"I would prefer to not inconvenience you Robert," my mother said. She had begun to calm down. "May we borrow the cart instead?"

"Of course." He replied.

"We should hurry." My father said. He and my mother followed Robert to his horse and cart, almost running with me. I couldn't make sense of the shapes flying by. My head lolled and I was looking at the world upside-down in my father's arms. My mother helped my father pass me up to Robert. He stepped down and my mother sat with me in the back. My father grabbed the reins, and we were off. The roads did nothing to help the pain, as I would expect, it was just the opposite. I tried not to wince so much as we bumped along, my injured leg propped awkwardly up on my mother. The journey took ages, not even taking my misery into account. My mother worried constantly, but there was nothing to be done until we reached the hospital. The sun was completely set by the time we reached Columbus; thankfully the kerosene lamps on the buildings were already lit. My father drove us directly to the hospital. I was so tired I passed out as they loaded me onto a hospital bed.

When I woke again, I was still in the hospital bed. My parents were at my side, and the room was filled with other hospital beds. I didn't see my parents, I ignored all the patients. I was staring into the most glorious pair of eyes I had ever seen. Someone was standing slightly over my bed, his bright eyes focused on mine. I had never seen such eyes. They were unmistakably gold, and very warm. I stared until I heard my mother's voice at my side.

"Esme, child, where are your manners?"

"It's perfectly alright." The doctor's voice was shocking. Like music. I couldn't look away from him. When I could finally take in the rest of his face I realized it was somehow as striking as his eyes. I was astonished that he looked only slightly older than me. His hair almost matched his eyes, and his features were ideal. His hand gripped my wrist carefully, but he didn't look like he was counting, nor did he hold any records. His hand was cold. I said nothing, for fear he'd remove it. He spoke again, very gently. "Miss Platt, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?"

I tried to find my own voice, but I was lost in the way he spoke my name. It took me several moments. Then I had to analyze if I felt any pain. What was pain? Why was I even here? I shook my head. I felt nothing but shock. Dr Cullen removed his hand but waited patiently until my father spoke.

"You must answer Dr Cullen, he asked you a question."

"Oh?" I said. I had forgotten my parents were there.

"I was hoping the pain has receded. How are you feeling?" Dr Cullen asked again.

I marveled over the sound, but I tried not to give myself away any more than I had. I could finally think more clearly. "Esme," I finally said. Was that my name? I tried to remember.

"Very well Esme-" I liked that even better. "The pain?" He asked gently.

"Oh yes, the pain is much less," I said and smiled deliberately at him. He returned my smile with a reassuring one of his own. Dazzling. I looked down and saw white wrapped around my leg. He followed my glance and spoke calmly-

"Excellent, I expect the soreness will wane completely before long." I looked back at him as he explained. "It's a plaster cast, so you will have to keep it dry. You'll require crutches and a wheelchair for quite a while I fear, a few months."

I had no response. "When will she return home?" My father asked. Dr Cullen turned to him.

"A few days. It appears there are no other difficulties, but we'd like to observe her to make sure her health remains steady." His voice was so sure and strong!

"Very well," my father answered with a frown.

"You mend and behave yourself Esme," my mother said. My father looked into my eyes and then headed for the door. He paused.

"I'm sure she will be an exceptional patient," Dr Cullen said with a small smile. Someone had faith in me? I was overcome yet again.

"I promise, Mother." My voice was not much more than a whisper. I would do my best to make them proud, I would try harder. I had to curb my nature in front of Dr Cullen, or he would think of me the way my town did. He would not come to the same conclusion; I was determined to behave as a lady should. My parents would have to return to the farm. But where would they stay tonight?

My mother unknowingly answered my question. "We have found a room for the night, we will see you tomorrow. Rest now, Esme." She leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Mother, goodnight Father," I said in a slightly raised voice.

"Goodnight," my father grunted. They left the room. Dr Cullen returned to me.

"Your mother's right, you must have had a difficult day." He put his hand to my forehead, checking my temperature, and I forced myself not to start. His expression was such that it seemed he understood what I was doing. He smiled again. "I will check on you in the morning, sleep now." His voice could lull me to sleep. "Sleep well, Esme."

"You too," I answered him. Strangely, I thought he chuckled then, but I couldn't be sure. A nurse came forward to help me adjust, and I realized how cold his hands had been in comparison. I refused to acknowledge it. He left the room. It took me ages to fall asleep, again. This time it was thoughts of Dr Cullen that kept me awake, I no longer noticed if there was any lingering pain. I had never felt any strong emotion for someone before, merely girlish fancies that meant nothing. I finally fell asleep.

I awoke with a start, disoriented in the dark, and gasped. I heard no movement, but a low voice whispered, "What is wrong?"

"Dr Cullen?" I asked.

He held a lantern up, and I could just make out his face. He was standing by my bed. "Yes. I apologize if I woke you," he looked troubled, "I had to check on other patients. Is something wrong Esme?"

"You didn't. I'm not sure why I woke up…It must be late." I said confusedly.

"I often work at night. Go back to sleep dear, you will be alright." He said soothingly.

"I'm not sure I can. Would you sit with me awhile?" I asked anxiously.

He looked worried again for the slightest moment, but then his expression cleared. "I suppose I could." He pulled up a chair and sat by my bed. His expression changed completely as he questioned me: "May I ask why you were climbing a tree?"

I frowned. Oh dear. He could not think well of me after that knowledge. I hurried to explain. "I was looking at this barn. There was a glass window that featured a picture of this little girl running through a cornfield." I avoided his eyes.

"I see. I hope you were able to see the picture better before you fell, at least" he whispered. I looked up with wide eyes and his eyes were amused, warm, patient, and piercing, somehow all at once. He understood so quickly? My mouth was slightly open and I shut it with a snap. But I had yet to answer his kindness.

"Thank you. I did."

"I have a fondness for architecture as well. I have many hobbies in fact, besides medicine. Your description of the window sounds intriguing. I don't blame you. It is too bad you'll be forced to suffer for this," he continued.

"It was worth it. It's not so bad."

"Then I'm relieved. It pains me to have my patients in pain." He said.

"You take it away." I said.

"I try too." He answered me. I didn't like his expression.

"I have no pain now. You have made this very easy for me. I value your ability. It is not every doctor who would have helped so well. Thank you." I told him, and thankfully his expression calmed.

'You're very kind."

"So are you, for my parents as well, they are not nearly so understanding."

"I suppose a young lady should not be climbing trees?" He asked patiently and shrewdly, again.

"No. I am somewhat of a town outcast I'm afraid, with few friends."

"Then I feel sorry for them; not knowing you. Being different is not easy Esme, but do not give up on your beliefs, especially your loves. It will be easier one day," he told me seriously.

"Will it?" I couldn't help asking him.

"I have confidence someone like you will find your place, someday."

"Thank you." I said simply. Then I yawned.

"This is not a service to you; we should not be conversing so late. You will not heal as well if you do not sleep."

'I care little, I confess. But I will listen…to _your_ advice…" I said pointedly staring directly at him, "you have helped me more than you know.

"I'm glad. Now sleep," he said with a smile.

I laid back and he pulled up the covers to my chin. My skin tingled a little where he touched me. I would sleep easily now, under his comforting watch. Still, I was unconscious faster than I expected.

My parents were forced to ride back and forth to see me over the next few days. They breathed easier as I continued to improve. Finally, I was able to sit in a chair, and then Dr Cullen decided I was well enough to return home. The parting was very painful for me, and Dr Cullen was far quieter as he worked with the nurses to secure my release. The look on his face as he wished me farewell was excruciating to me. I believed I had fallen a little in love with him, but I reasoned that he was still too old for me. I was still a girl. I prayed somehow for an opportunity to see him again one day.

The passing months were very difficult, physically and emotionally. I thought of Dr Cullen every day, and I tried to improve my behavior to make myself more worthy of him. I did not change myself completely though, for example, I continued my daily walk in order to take some time for myself. I wouldn't forget Dr Cullen's assertions either, to not lose my uniqueness completely. My parents were pleased that I seemed less unruly. After a few months my mother and I travelled back to Columbus to buy a few necessities for the farm. I needed a new dress, so I could not remain at home. I had progressed to a cane, but movement was still difficult. I convinced my mother that we needed to stop at the hospital, to thank the kind and helpful doctor. We asked for Dr Cullen when we arrived. A nurse who had helped me in the hospital came to speak with us instead.

"I'm afraid Dr Cullen is not here." She said kindly.

"Oh that is unfortunate," my mother answered her, and then said to me, "he must be working later."

"I'm sorry, no," the nurse told us, "Dr Cullen left the hospital about three weeks after you were discharged," she looked at me. My mouth dropped, and she continued, "I believe it was for the best. His disposition began to deteriorate quickly. He did not seem to find his usual joy in treating his patients, or perhaps it was the surroundings. Perhaps he only required a change. It was difficult for the staff though, such a charming, handsome man."

"I hope he has found a happier life in another hospital," my mother said.

"Thank you, we hope so too, but I cannot be sure. He did not say where he was going." The nurse replied sadly.

All this time I could not speak. I realized I had counted on seeing the doctor again. I couldn't imagine that Dr Cullen had noticed me the way I had taken to him, but to not be able to even wish him well was terrible. I couldn't help being hurt.

"We must return home, Esme," I heard my mother's voice from a bit of a distance. I composed myself. _Be a lady_, I told myself sternly.

"Thank you for your help." I told the nurse.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself dear, and be careful." She said.

"I will." Indeed I would strive to be even more careful with my heart in the future. I would focus it only on those who deserved my love, and commit to those who would stay with me. Only those who would give themselves to me would receive my faith in return. I would focus on other things until I could find that love to give me a real family, with children of my own. Now I was more determined than ever. Dr Cullen's absence would simply have to be forgotten. I tried to be grateful for the life lesson, but truly I hoped I would be able to move on to my future.

**So like I said, this will include multiple one-shots, I'm just updating from what I already had written. Please tell me if you liked this. Esme's young mind was interesting to write from. Next up, Carlisle, Meet Edward. It'll be from Carlisle's POV obviously, since Edward was so SERIOUSLY ill. Feel free to send me any ideas for pairs you'd like to see or more, (like a _Jasper, there's this family that doesn't go after humans...) _scenario_._ I'm not planning on continuing the individual stories for now, I'm more interested on how the group came to for reading! I'm outlining the next one right now!**

**TE**


End file.
